


Ashamed

by Entireoranges



Category: The Middle (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Gen, I suck at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: Frankie gets embarrassed over the state of her home for the last time...
Relationships: Frankie Heck/Mike Heck
Kudos: 3
Collections: Doctor Who Quote Project





	Ashamed

**Author's Note:**

> Written January 2nd, 2018.

“Bye, then. Lovely meeting you. Sorry about the mess.” Frankie groans as she hits her head repeatedly on the now closed door. Way to keep it casual and normal! Everyone could see the house was a mess, it wasn’t as if they hadn’t tried to fix it up; but that never seemed to work out. Still she didn’t have to point it out as a flashing sign of admittiny she (and the family as a whole) had failed at presenting their home.

“Well I think that went ok.” Frankie turns to Mike as he plops down on the couch remote already placed in his hands.

“Aren’t you ashamed?!”

“Nope.”

“God! I was dying of embarrassment! Why was Axl’s underwear on the table?!’ Mike shrugs his eyes and mind focused on Sport Center. ‘I mean he’s a freaking adult!”

“Look Frankie who cares. They didn’t seem to care, in fact they had a good laugh about it.”

“It’s not just the underwear Mike.’ She waves around in a sarcastic fashion at the clutter, his eyes don’t move 'Why are we living like this?!”

“I don’t know. And I don’t care. If anyone does well the hell with them.”

“To the hell with them?! Those were Lexie’s grandparents!”

“I meant hell in general Frankie, And like I said they seemed perfectly fine with the house. Stop worrying!” Mike re-picks up the remote and begins to turn up the volume.

“They’re gonna tell their son what slobs we are and how unorganized we are. And tell them they don’t want their granddaughter to have anything to do wit us! We ruined Axl’s relationship!”

“Technically going by your insane theory Axl ruined his relationship by not putting away his underwear. But he didn’t! So can you please stop?!” Frankie sighs and takes a few steps over until she’s standing directly in front of the television, crossing her arms.

“Enough is enough! We need to get our act together. So no TV until this place is spotless!”

“Frankie…”

“I’m tired of this. I’m tired of the shame. Tired of acting like this is acceptable. I know you think it’s a joke and maybe they really didn’t care. But Mike? I did and I do.” This time Mike sighs and begins to stand up.

“Fine whatever. Hey at least it’ll stop that stupid Bachelor show from being on and you talking about it.” He mutters.

“Wait that’s tonight?! Oh crap it’s starting in two minutes! Quick change the channel!” Frankie dives onto the couch.

“Whoa I thought no TV until this place was spotless!”

“Yeah yeah we’ll start after the show. Or tomorrow. Actually I got a lot of errands to run tomorrow so Wednesday?”

“Or never?” Mike mutters once again. Frankie hates to admit it but she knew it was true. This was their lives. Messy and unorganized and besides an occasional unexpected visitors they accepted it.

“I’m telling you Mike if Faye gets a rose I’m gonna lose it! I mean after last week I don’t see how….”


End file.
